campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Ire Yoshida
Forums: Index > Claiming > Name: Ire Yoshida Gender: Male Age: 15 God Parent Choices: Hachiman, Tsukuyomi, Raijin Appearance: Black hair, brown eyes, tanish, 6'7", medium build Personality: Ire was very popular in school and had all the girls. He was a jock, and played footall and basketball. Even though he was a jock, he didn't bully, and was very friendly and generous. He is a big Flirt. History: Megan Thompson was a very talented person. She was a excellent archer, fencer, and played almost every sport and almost every kind of fighting. This attracted ?. They started to date. A few months later Megan got pregnant. She told ?. He then left her saying who he really was and that he had no choice. She was so upset. When the child was born she immediatetly put him up for adoption, not even naming him. When he was 3 months old he was adopted by Megumi and Kenji Yoshida. They chose him because they felt a strong aura from him. They named him Ire, "Archer" in japanese. Ire grew up not knowing he was adopted. He didn't realize that he didn't look like his parents. He grew up loving sports. He was excellent at every sport he tried, except for tennis. He even lived up to his name and became a Archer. He realized that he was different when he was 9. He asked his parents why he was different from them. They told him he was adopted and his mom was Megan and his father was unkown. He couldn't believe it. The next few years, he began to wonder about his actual parents. He soon became popular with the girls. They would come to him and flirt. He soon began to flirt back. He soon started to date. He would date girls, but soon they would just break up. Then new girls came, and then they broke up. When he was 15, he ran away from his house looking for his mother. He knew her addreess, and he went that way. She lived in Topeka, Kansas. He was in Columbus, Ohio. He had a long way to go. He hopped on a bus and headed to Topeka. The bus took him to a train station, which took him to Topeka. He went to his moms house and knocked on the door. A lady in her late thirtys opened the door. He asked her if her name was Megan Thompson, and she answered yes. He told her who he was and she started crying and hugged him saying she was so sorry. She invited him in and he asked about his father. She hesitated but told him that his father was a god. He couldn't believe it. She told him about a camp his father wanted him to go to that was in Japan. He agreed to go and called his adoptive parents and asked them if he could go. They told him that they knew something special about him and that he could go, they said this while crying. She dropped him off and he thet inside the camp. He called his adoptive mother and told her what happened. She knew there was something special about him. They said he could go but stay in contact with them. So him and his mother went to the airport and got tickets to Japan for the next day. The next day they headed for Japan. She dropped him off and told him that she loved him for the first time. He watched her drive away, wondering if he would see her again. He walked into camp were he was claimed by ? and a bow and arrow appeared as a present.(If hachiman:Ire went to his cabin and the girl in there said "Welcome Lt., Im Miyuki Senso" He asked "What? And im Ire Yoshida" She told him "Every cabin has a counsellor and a Lt. And since there is only 2 of us, we are the counsellor and Lt." He now understood.) He knew this was his new home. Weapons: Bow and Arrow Username: Sonofboreas16 05:32, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Category:Claimed Okay, just to make things straight,he got his weapon where? Camp in Kansas?I'm not really sure but I 99.9% think its in Japan. Also, he's be the new Lt of the Hachiman Cabin when he's claimed so please fix the history and spelling. I pretty much guessed words in the last paragraph so correct me if I was wrong to say camp was in Kansas. Sorry. Okay i fixed it Sonofboreas16 17:08, June 9, 2012 (UTC) The heck, I now noticed he's a giant XD anyways